


Evening Nostalgia.

by PanSushiBento



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coils, Curious Hanzo, Flashbacks, Fluffy kisses, Hanzo is a dork, Hypnosis, Kinda, Kissing, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mchanzo Hypnosis, Mentions of Vore, Mentions of kidnapping, Mentions of potential death, Naga Jesse McCree, Naga McCree, Series, Trans Hanzo, Trans Hanzo Shimada, and nobody can prove me wrong, but it has nothing to do with hanzo, but it'll be in future smut so, but its not mentioned, coiling, does a naga luring prey count as kidnapping?, dorky hanzo, embarassed hanzo, enthusiastic hanzo, for upcoming future fics, hanzo does not get kidnapped, hanzo does not get kidnapped i repeat, hanzo is a monster loving nerd, hanzo's kind of a whore just be warned, he owns pokemon movies and nature documentaries, he's just a nerd let him live, i hate that show it's literally all hate, in this universe anyways, is comin to the station baby, mchanzo coiling, mentions of hypnosis, nerdy hanzo, other nagas exist, playful boyfriends, pokemon movies, retellings, sleepy boyfriends, snake boyfriends, so don't worry if you're not too into the headcanon, soft, soft pillow talk, teen titans go mention, they're a weird cursed human sub species, very brief use of hypnosis, yes there's lore to this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanSushiBento/pseuds/PanSushiBento
Summary: McCree decides to remind Hanzo of some (adorably embarrassing) memories of their first meeting. Warning: incredibly dorky Hanzo alert!
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Hanzo Shimada gets Hypnotised.





	Evening Nostalgia.

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda debating uploading this. I was like, "should I wait a bit longer to finish writing another 1 or 2 fics for this series or have they waited long enough?" I decided in the end y'all have been way too patient with me. Especially one user (SwordAndQuill you're literally amazing) who LITERALLY wrote a whole fic based on this idea and I've read it over and over since it came out it's SO GOOD. So read their story and give them a sub they're a great writer. I've had this written for a while but I wanted to let it rest and then go back with fresh eyes and try to make it better for you guys. Predictably, I found a shit load of mistakes. Added more descriptive writing for you guys and I really hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also, TLDR: Wondered if I should upload now or later with other works, decided on now. Check out SwordAndQuill they made a fic based off this and it's amazing like holy crap. Sorry this was so long thanks for reading.

McCree snuggled into warm locks of silky ink, breathing in the inviting smell of honey. The comforting heat of Hanzo's stunning locks of hair had him sighing in reptilian relief, glad to be near a source of constant heat other than himself.

Hanzo squirmed beside him, stretching out like a cat and yawning with that same adorable flex of the tongue. His blue satin nightgown rubbed against Jesse's bare skin, the ruffles of his long sleeves and just mid way down his calves shifted against the sheets, creasing the satin even more than it already was, pressed between Hanzo's muscular curves and Jesse's chunky rolls and hard scales. The movie they were watching was starting to get a little boring, the same unnecessary drama scenes seemingly repeated over and over again. Always the same cliche, the same drama. Not a twist, not a turn not a hint of excitement to come as far as they could tell. McCree hummed. "Hey, babe?" He mumbled, his usually charming voice now slightly croaky and slurred, with more of his accent leaking into his voice. Hearing Hanzo murmur in response, slow and soft. "Mmm yeah?" Adorable, McCree thought. He was always so plaint and slow when he was sleepy, stumbling around in his elegant gown, mumbling sleepy little requests to 'get my rabbit fur bathrobe for when I leave the shower' or to 'leave out the coconut face mask for tomorrow please' in that quiet little mumble of his. It was so cute to see that loud and commanding voice become so sweet and soft just for him.

"Do you remember how we met?", McCree asked. He decided an odd moment of nostalgia before bed couldn't hurt. After all, their meeting had sent both their lives into a hurtling path of emotion, first experiences (mainly Hanzo's first experiences) and support they'd never had before in their rough, painful lives. Reliving that once in a while could only bring them as much good as they got out of their love now. Hanzo smiled fondly against McCree's chest, breathing in Jesse's rustic barn smell. "Of course I do. I don't care to remember it though." Hanzo mumbled, face blushed a slight peach at the embarrassing memory. They peered at one another's eyes, McCree's eyebrows wiggled with the usual mischievousness.

"No, Jesse."

"YES, Jesse." 

"Noooo…"

McCree cleared his throat dramatically, hearing Hanzo murmur a bubbling laugh into his pecs. "I remember it clear as day. It…"

_ McCree stretched his coils across the carpet, not particularly enjoying the scratch of it but the cartoon blaring bright colours on screen was probably worse. As much as he loved animated characters being wacky and lovable, this old "Teen Titans Go" thing was really tiring to watch. The colours hurt his eyes to the point where he had to squint. Maybe he was just getting old. _

_ Hana crunched on popcorn beside him, Lena on his opposite. Lena wouldn't stop commentating on anything ridiculous that happened (which was unfortunately about every 10 seconds) while Hana simply scowled at every toilet joke. Why were they watching this again?  _

_ Suddenly, a hand clapped onto the door frame. A metallic echo following with it. _

_ "Hey Genj'" McCree yawned, "What's up?"  _

_ Genji walked into the room a little, clasping his hands eagerly. A bit too eagerly to not warrant any suspicion. "Soooo, you remember I told you about a special guest that will be joining us for the foreseeable future?"  _

_ McCree squeezed his eyes, trying all at once to look cool and mysterious while also trying to blink those terrible colours away. Lena perked up, attention immediately pried of the screen. Hana turned, then slowly placed another kernel into her mouth, chewing slowly with obnoxiously loud crunches. "Well, here he is! This is my Anija, Hanzo!"  _

_ A man walked through and everyone froze. They were all instantly caught by a piercing glass gaze, cutting into their souls. The man was stunning. Dear god, was he beautiful. His hair was soft and dark, shining under the light. His skin was clear and smooth, moisturized and well taken care of. He wore a simple blue-grey shirt and royal blue jeans. They hugged his plump pectorals and muscular, yet soft thighs. His feet were unusually small, making him look like a doll almost. (The idea of a chicken also flashed into his head but it was quickly brushed away) Those eyes were framed by thick black eyelashes, which McCree wasn't sure if those were his full natural eyelashes or not. His eyes were a deep, rich chocolate colour. McCree seemed to sink into them, letting this man's gaze hold him still and compliant. His lips were thick, glossy and pouty. A darker peach colour that stood out against his tanned porcelain skin.  _

_ They all seemed to be frozen in time. Genji was looking back and forth between the group and his brother with baited breath. McCree's mouth was slack and he was pretty sure he was starting to drool slightly. Lena was smiling awkwardly in silence, trying not to think about the whole 'murder' thing while Hana slowly crunched more popcorn in the background. _

_ Time seemed to hurtle forward again when the man's gaze turned from cold ice to wide and curious. His eyes widened, sparkling and adorable and his hands dropped from crossed across his chest to down by his sides. His lips opened in complete fascination and fixation.  _

_ Suddenly, this man was right up in his face and he was held still by shining doe eyes as those well maintained hands pressed ever so softly onto Jesse's scales. _

_ "You're a naga." Hanzo spoke, clear and honey thick. McCree gulped a little. He couldn't mess this up. He couldn't embarrass himself in front of the prettiest person he'd ever seen! "Yep, I- I am!"  _

_ He suddenly felt those hands gripping him deathly tight as the weight of Hanzo's behind planted itself onto his coils, nestling his legs into his scaly grip. The soft feel of his rump was oh so clear against his reptilian skin. "Oh my god, you are. I've heard of them in legends and stories, seen pictures of them and learned about them in my classes but I've never seen one before. Your tail is so long and what a beautiful diamond pattern. Autumn colouring, oh, so spectacular. Wait, the stories. Can you unhinged your jaw?" The man rambled, adorably. His eyes were even brighter than before, somehow. _

_ Before McCree could even stutter a word, Hanzo's fingers were hooked in his mouth, pulling lightly and coaxing him open. McCree's jaw stretched until Hanzo's whole head could fit in easily. McCree shook that thought from his mind. No matter how beautiful Hanzo would look slurring his mumbles incoherently as he slid down Jesse's messy throat… Nope nope nope. He certainly didn't need to show this guy that it was true he had two dicks too.  _

_ "Amazing! What's the biggest thing you've eaten so far? Do you prefer constriction or? Wait, how strong are your coils, exactly?" _

_ McCree responded with a thoughtful squeeze along Hanzo's thick legs from where they were tangled within his body. Hanzo seemed to shiver and gasp. He was driving Jesse nuts.  _

_ "Oh my. Can you crush metal? Vehicles? A human? Do you have some kind of mind control ability? I've heard of different variants using it in different ways and some not having it at all."  _

_ "Um, you sure you wanna see?" McCree grinned. There's no way he would want- _

_ "YES." Came an eager, strong reply. Oh my god this man was adorable. McCree felt hot drops of sweat trickling down into his collar. Should he even do this? In any other situation, he would've either slithered away as fast as a lighting strike or told the curious little guy off. But, how could he say no to such big, glimmering liquid brown eyes?  _

_ He took a deep breath, heart hammering loud in his chest. His eyes met Hanzo's, who was completely transfixed on him. His eyes burst four rings forward. Yellow, blue, green, pink. He almost melted as Hanzo's eyes mimicked the pattern perfectly, lidding his eyes.  _

_ Once Hanzo's eye had turned back to that beautiful brown again, he blinked and shook his head. McCree couldn't help but look at that silky head of hair fly around like a beach model's would. How was he just so picture perfect?! "Oh- oh my…" God, was he cute when he was lost for words.  _

_ The two of them were seemingly locked in a trance. Deep dark pools meeting bright honey slits. "Your eyes…" He began. His eyes? His eyes what? McCree begged to himself that it would be something to hit their future romance off. That his eyes were beautiful. That they made him want something more. That they even made him- _

_ "Your eyes… have SLITS."  _

_ Eh, wasn't quite what he was going for… _

_ "And what a stunning colour! Do you know if the bright, sun reflective nature of your eyes is something to do with your species evolving over time to attract prey closer to you? And what about your tail. I've heard that nagas can transform back and forth between forms and blend in with human kind. I've even heard tales of nagas luring humans away from their city homes to consume them deeper into the woods, or the naga's natural environment. I-"  _

_ Genji suddenly took Hanzo by the hand, taking him away from where he was beautifully perched amongst (subtly tightening) coils and mere inches away from his face (and lips). McCree quietly whimpered at the loss of Hanzo, wishing him back to his clutches.  _

_ "Alright, I should probablyyyy introduce Hanzo to the other members of the team. I'll leave you three to your… terribly over saturated cartoon." McCree ignored the slight choke from Lena as she croaked "See, I told you!" Hanzo was still staring at him, holding him on the couch with that beautiful misty gaze. "So, see you all at the dinner! C'mon, Hanzo." _

_ McCree flushed and breathed an "awww" as Hanzo was reluctantly dragged behind Genji. His eyes, wide with innocent wonder.  _

_ "I'll be back for youuuuu…" he whispered harshly before disappearing behind the door frame. McCree simply flopped back down onto the couch seat and gave a heaving, adoring sigh. _

McCree laughed as Hanzo desperately pressed his hand into McCree's mouth. His other hand pressing a pillow into his own face. His coils wrapped around the man, lightly brushing his sides, lovingly.

"Noooooo I was so embarrassing …"

"You were amazing. Absolutely beautiful." 

"Nooo! Jesse, ahhhhh." Hanzo pressed the pillow deeper into face, moving his other hand to shove the fluffy casing deeper, to cover his cherry red face.

"Absolutely adorkable." 

"Adorkable? Oh my god." 

Jesse wheezed, throwing his head back against the headboard. God, he loved his adorable dorky boyfriend. Flashes of nerdy ring ideas flashed into his head (One definitely including a cowboy hat ring box).

"Yep, my favourite dork in the whole world!"

Hanzo scoffed heartily. "I am not a dork." He chuckled. McCree pressed the tip of his tail up to Hanzo's chin, pushing it up above the pillow. Hanzo's adorable berry coloured face smiled up at him with a crinkled, soft smile. His eyes seemed to sparkle with the stars themselves. McCree jerked his head towards the small shelving unit that was placed beneath the TV. Three whole rows of quality nerd content. One row was completely made of nature documentaries. 4 were from a series all about reptiles of the world, each with about 2 hours of film per disc, with one of them having two discs and a guide book for the series. 5 more were everything anybody would need to know about nature itself. From the plants to the ecosystem. Tucked beside them was a quick 6 hour long documentary about the history of math and its impact on the planet. Half of the next row was a complete series about the history of fashion, crammed next to the nerdiest animated movies McCree could think of. Including the multiple pokemon movies that they had watched so many times McCree knew every Pokemon from the first couple generations. The rest was a jumble of sci-fi movies, all perfectly arranged alphabetically.

Hanzo laughed nervously, averting his eyes to the opposite side of the room while his face darkened further. "Okay, _maybe_ I am a little bit of a dork…" The two of them giggled together, huddled underneath warm sheets. McCree leaned forward and took Hanzo's lips in a kiss, feeling his plump mouth surrounding his own lips. Hanzo smiled, humming softly. They simply breathed into each other, each of them relaxing further and further into the other's mouth. Eventually, they were both buried in soft mounds and rumpled blankets. 

  
Sometime during the kiss, McCree's oversized tongue had slipped in, filling Hanzo's mouth. Hanzo was panting into his maw, face crimson and hot. McCree drew back, a nervous flush invading his cheeks to betray his usually charming and casual demeanor.

"Oop, sorry darlin'. Didn't notice I was slippin' a bit a' tongue in there." He only received a hum in return as his darlin' settled against his chest, nestling in amongst soft chest hair. "It's fine. I rather enjoy your _delightful_ kisses." Hanzo mumbled, slurring off into sleepy nonsense. 

  
He stretched, casually draping his arms around Jesse's neck, drawing him in closer and nestling him once again into his inky black hair. "Heh, subtle." He laughed, curling his tail up towards Hanzo's ankles. "What? I can be suave too, cowboy." Hanzo giggled softly as McCree continued to curl around him. 

  
"Awww sweetheart you think I'm 'sew-ah-ve'?"

  
"Suave, Jesse." Another breathy giggle. "Your american accent always butchers my vocabulary just so…" 

  
"I ain't sure what that means but I'm takin' it as a compliment. Thanks, Kitten." 

  
McCree's coils had curled around Hanzo's waist, squeezing gently against his delicate, limp body. Hanzo let out another giggle, accompanied by a yawn (again, with that adorable flex of the tongue) and another stretch. 

  
"You always manage to make something that should be so annoying into something so incredibly adorable I almost can not handle it. You are going to make me squeal like one of those typical teen pop star fangirls one day." 

  
"And you somehow make even the shortest darn sentences real elegant and fancy like. Absolutely adorkable. Precious wee thing you are." 

  
McCree planted a wet, sloppy kiss onto Hanzo's cheek and with every gorgeous burst of giggles and snorts Hanzo erupted into, he left another. Until Hanzo had been completely wrapped into his tail, leaving just his head open and vulnerable. McCree left one last wet kiss, this time capturing Hanzo's lips into one last deep, film-esque kiss before letting his tail form one last loop around Hanzo's neck, tightening just a little around his throat to hear one of those gorgeous gulps, then ending around Hanzo's head, loose and open. He petted his scales, which he had formed into what they lovingly called the "love tunnel". A big, loose, cuddly spiral of warmth and hugs which could be opened, releasing Hanzo, at any time. 

  
He felt Hanzo stretch out, raising his rump and flattening his head down with his arms, flexing his fingers and toes like a lounging cat. As McCree settled, he felt Hanzo finally lie, cuddling into Jesse's warmth. McCree plunged his face into the soft down of his favourite pillow and started to doze, dreaming of the cuddles and fun to come in the morning...

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter (I only do art and terrible blurb thoughts but if you guys want I'll make a writing Twitter?) I'm @PanSushiBento and have all my other links in my carrd. I love building up this small community I have so come and join! 💜


End file.
